


Why Do I Fight?

by FurrySaint



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrySaint/pseuds/FurrySaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote to answer the question asked in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Fight?

Why do I fight?

I don't fight for "love and justice" like Usagi. Thankfully the others don't know this, but I don't even fight for love. Usagi is my Queen. It is my _duty_ to protect her. Nothing more. The others protect her because they love her, but not I.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." And I have a responsibility to use my powers to protect the people of this star. Even if I were not a Senshi, I would feel this way. I guess I'm like the samurai of old,  _giri_ \--duty--above all.

Even love...

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"


End file.
